Poof Pink Bday Cakes
by pinkstargummii
Summary: An experiment that i felt like doing. Probably isn't my best work, but I wrote it dedicated to my all my ParaKiss junkies friends!


AN::  
  
Omgosh!! There's finally ParaKiss at ff.net! Ho-hum, this was an experiment dedicated to my ParaKiss junkie friends. So, please ignore the names near the bottom which are not associated with Paradise Kiss. This story is probably not going to be continuous; just to let you ParaKiss junkies out there know. ;)  
  
OneAznCorrupter: someone needs to get outta la la land =) Pinkstargummiie: im in paradise u stoopid  
  
(Btw, Pinkstargummiie is me..)  
  
Music:: #2 "You get me" by Michelle Branch ~The Spirit Room~  
~ Pucca O(^^)O /Carrie  
  
[Whose name is not Carrie, but only because I luv George..Hehe. Tough noogie for all you George lovers out there. He's taken!]  
..::.. Poof pink Birthday cakes..::..  
I was falling of off Isabella's poof pink birthday cake; I was falling, falling, falling. Down and down into the abyss of ages. I trashed and screamed, and for the first time in my life I was insecure. This tiny little voice called out to me, "George." It wasn't a statement, but a question.  
  
I squinted hard and looked about. "Is it already dark?" No one was supposed to hear that.  
  
"George, you've been asleep for hours." That little voice said again. It was a girl voice from the light shining through my door way.  
  
Her silhouette black and willowy, her face hidden by shadows. There stood my girlfriend Yukari, dragging a pillow in her left hand; she looked so young and innocent amidst the raging storm outside.  
  
Her fragile frame leaned against the doorway hesitantly, as if afraid and very withdrawn. But she looked alright, her expression calm and tranquil. Her eyes stormy and racing as always. She scuffed her way next to me; I offered a spot in the warm bed. But instead, she sat down on the very edge of it, putting the pillow that was in her hand underneath my head, supporting it.  
  
Her hands were pale and cool as she traced her hand down my cheek from my ear. She seemed secretly troubled behind those silent eyes of hers.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as she tucked me in. She wasn't supposed to tuck me in, I was supposed to tuck her in, and I was supposed to be the stronger and independent one.  
  
She kissed my forehead lovingly, and continued to teeter there on the edge, quietly stroking my hand and fondling with my ring. I noticed she wasn't wearing pajamas but a simple blouse with the sleeves ending at her elbows, tiny skimpy shorts with long ring striped peach-and-white socks up to her knees, and a gray wool scarf to top it off.  
  
"You're all dressed up," I think she was surprised at my voice after that long period of silence.  
  
"Very poorly," She chuckled at her own joke, but continued to look off in the distance.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"I was staying at Miwa's, silly," She had cut me off with those obvious words. It struck me as stupid. Had I already begun forgetting things in such a short period of sleep?  
  
I wanted to get up, to make her feel all better. But all she did was gently push me back down and land a kiss on my nose and I'd obey.  
  
"Then how'd you get in?"  
  
"Spare key," Yukari said very offhandedly, digging into those miniscule pockets of hers and pulled out a shiny key attached to a Happy Berry key chain.  
  
We sat there in silence, I asked no questions, and she posed no answers.  
  
"I'm scared, George," Ha, I knew there was a reason she came. Yet, I said nothing and waited for her to voice her heart's thoughts.  
  
"Tomorrow's Mikako's show." Yukari leaned against the headboard with her right knee propped up and sighed softly, "If I make a false step, then I'd ruin the whole show. Just like I did yours, George."  
  
Her voice diminished to a mere whisper, as if she were afraid to face her own past.  
  
"Yukari, do you still blame yourself for us getting second place?" She said nothing, but played with the fringe on her scarf. Her cell phone suddenly rang, she picked it up.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" There was neither worry nor pain etched across her face but all her emotions were poured through her voice across the phone line.  
  
"I'll be right there, don't cry. It's ok." She sounded so adult and mature, like what she said was law, and it probably was.  
  
"George, I have to go." There was hesitation in her voice, as if she didn't want to.  
  
"I'll come with you," I finally found a reason to comfort her and hold her hand, to tell her everything was going to be alright, to be the stronger and independent one.  
  
She said nothing and simply plastered herself to the doorframe as I got out of bed still in my clothes and picked up a hat and scarf. I walked her down to the foyer and pulled out a pair of boots, and Yukari simply slipped into the worn out sneakers. I hated seeing her poorly dressed; I silently took out another pair of women's square toed boots and handed them to her.  
  
Somehow she was really quick and on the go; something must have happened to Sakura. We quickly stepped out onto the wet street. As we hurried along, she continued to make calls.  
  
We eventually reached Central Park, and underneath the covered patio was a dark little figure.  
  
"Carrie!" Her crisp trembling voice cried out. Yukari ran across the uprooted tiles to Sakura; they hugged. All I could do was stand there in the shadows and smile at the contagious love that radiated from the friends.  
  
One by one, they all showed up; Miwako, Mikako, Alice, and Rosie. And of course, they tagged their other halves with them.  
  
The girls stayed in their tight group hug while Sakura's cell just rang and rang.  
  
And in the silent rain, they all left two by two. In the end, I had to drag Yukari away from Sakura who promised she would go home by herself and be alright.  
  
All the way home, we walked apart side by side in the rain that was getting worse and worse. My Yukari was soaked wet through her now see-through blouse, her tiny shorts and funky socks. She had given Sakura her scarf.  
  
My soaked shivering brave Yukari was standing in my kitchen downing four teaspoons of Dimetapp. She seemed exhausted and tired; all in all, she seemed stressed. She fell asleep on my couch in her wet clothes.  
  
I silently stripped her of her soggy clothing and used a fluffy towel to dry her soggy skin. I slipped one of my spare shirts on her; it was way too big. But I don't think she cared much, her peaceful expression told me all that she would have.  
  
I pulled her into a tight embrace and dozed off with her on my couch. I wish the sun wouldn't come up tomorrow, so that I may always have her in my arms forever. 


End file.
